piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1977 Rev N Go 350
The 1977 Rev N Go 350 at Phoenix is known for The King overtaking 18 racers on lap 160. He wins with Cole Speedland 2nd and buddy Kraig Shiftright 3rd. Alloy Wilson is 4th. Johnathan Melter finished 5th. It was known for an accident on lap 168 when Bernie Simpson collided in turn 2 with Johnathan Melter causing them to produce smoke and involve David Palmer, Bill Brady, Ronald Oaks and Andrew Axler. Melter escaped the wreck. Rookies Sammy Smelter, Klint Shiftright and Chick Hicks enter as well as part-timers James Cleanair, Dale Earnhardt Sr, Ernie Gearson, Billy Ford, Murray Clutchburn, Claude Scruggs, Don Chapcar, Harold Axel, Floyd Mulvhill, Tom Landis and Thomas Tanrev. A TOTAL OF 11 PART-TIMERS!!! Television Biography Network: ABC Announcers: Spike and Pinkie Pie Transcript The King's Epic Overtake Pinkie: Alloy Wilson leads. Spike: THE KING IS OVERTAKING CAR AFTER CAR! PROVING HE IS THE KING! Pinkie: HE'S OUR GOD FROM NOW ON! (Strip Team Radio) The King: HELL YEAH! I BEAT 18 CARS! I'M SO WINNING THIS FOR THE FANS! Roger: OMG YOU'RE RIGHT! EVERYBODY IN THE WORLD IS CALLING YOU THE KING FROM NOW ON! YEAH! Luke: WOO WEE! The King: Yeah! But people started calling me The King since 1971. 1971 was my best season because I had won 20 races out of 36 that year. Luke: (faints) The King: I guess this was too much for you Luke. Spike: AWESOME! HAVE YOU FREAKING EVER! Pinkie: NO I'VE (Dolphin Censor) NEVER! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! THAT'S RIGHT, HE'S MY GOD! THE SECOND GOD IS RONALD OAKS! Crash Pinkie: Back in the midfield Andrew Axler's in the lead. BUT BERNIE SIMPSON AND JOHNATHAN MELTER COLLIDE! OMG PALMER, BRADY, OUR SECOND GOD AND THE LEADER ARE LOSE! Spike: THEY LOSE CONTROL, THEY DO! THEY REALLY DO! Pinkie: OMG AND THE KING DODGES THE CRASH! Spike: Good one by Strip Weathers. Results 1. The King - 200 laps 2. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 3. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 4. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 5. Sammy Smelter - 200 laps 6. Jonathan Melter - 200 laps 7. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 8. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 9. Michael Smith - 200 laps 10. Dale Earnhardt, Sr. - 200 laps 11. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 12. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 13. Don Chapcar - 200 laps 14. James Cleanair - 200 laps 15. Darrell Cartrip - 200 laps 16. Thomas Tanrev - 200 laps 17. Tom Landis - 200 laps 18. Harold Axel - 200 laps 19. Billy Ford - 200 laps 20. Bernie Simpson - 168 laps (lap 168 crash) 21. Charles Johnson - 168 laps (lap 168 crash) 22. David Palmer - 167 laps (lap 168 crash) 23. Bill Brady - 167 laps (lap 168 crash) 24. Ronald Oaks - 167 laps (lap 168 crash) 25. Andrew Axler - 167 laps (lap 168 crash) 26. Carl Smith - 167 laps (lap 168 crash) 27. R.A Rubberton - 167 laps (lap 168 crash) 28. Chick Hicks - 200 laps (lost by default, cheated after N20 Cola boosters were found on him but not given a one race ban)